


Пустые комнаты

by Mikky13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikky13/pseuds/Mikky13
Summary: История о людях слишком ярких, неординарных и смелых для этого мира. Найти своего творческого Гения и не сойти с ума — студент Норио не справляется с последним. Потеряв самое ценное, что было в его жизни, он неоднократно пытается покончить с собой и каждый раз терпит неудачу. В один из пасмурных вечеров он решает сброситься с моста, но насмешливый голос внезапно останавливает его.





	Пустые комнаты

 

 

_Ты еще не знаешь этого, но ты уже любишь меня. Голос, что звучит сейчас в твоей голове, тихий, спокойный, ровный. Ты привыкнешь ко мне, а потом будешь оплакивать,_ _потому что я — всего лишь отголосок истории. Почти что эхо._

1

  
       Середина сентября. Как я и планировал, в шестом часу автобус от Кавагутико уже довез меня до Аокигахары. Чудесный лес у подножия Фудзи. Идеальное место, чтобы свести счеты с жизнью, даже легендарное! Туристов было не так много, погодка выдалась пасмурная, поэтому, накинув на голову капюшон, я сумел быстро затеряться среди небольшой группы людей. Кто-то из них спешил в местное кафе, другие делали фотографии, третьи возвращались с прогулки; я же усердно изображал, что тоже наслаждаюсь прохладой этого вечера, и я действительно в полной мере успел насладиться видом великой Фудзи по дороге сюда. Мое сердце тоскливо и испугано замирало, стоило лишь бросить взгляд на заснеженную вершину, но я был обязан сделать то, ради чего приехал сюда, и пусть Великая гора станет единственной, кто будет все видеть. Незаметно сойдя с асфальтированной дороги к широкой тропинке, ведущей в глухое чрево моря деревьев, я знал, что обратно уже не вернусь. 

       «Ваша жизнь — это бесценный дар от ваших родителей», — гласит надпись на табличке в самом начале моего пути. Я ускорил шаг, белые иероглифы молили меня остановиться. 

       «Подумайте о вашей семье!» 

       Листья тихо шуршали под ногами, я крепко сжал кулаки в карманах кофты. Казалось, я был непоколебим, но ладони стали мокрыми. Небо медленно затягивало тучами, и когда последний его светлый кусок скрылся за серой пеленой, я молча вошел в лес. 

       «Вы не должны страдать в одиночку. Позвоните нам...» 

       Безликое существо с моим именем стремилось к завершению своего бессмысленного существования, я, живой мертвец без чувств и мыслей, совершал побег из этой беспокойной жизни.  
       Я хотел довести свои действия до автоматизма: перекинуть через толстую ветку четыре веревки (символично, не правда ли?), взобраться на каменистый выступ, сделать петлю, втиснуться в нее головой и спрыгнуть вниз, ни о чем не жалея. Шею сломать вряд ли удастся, зато петля затянется моментально. Я тряхнул висевшим за спиной рюкзаком. Воображая в голове вновь и вновь то, ради чего я сюда пришел, я брел в поисках заветного места, даже не пытаясь запомнить дорогу. Периодически кое-где виднелись желтые ленты, обмотанные между деревьями и загадочно уходящие в темноту леса. Кто-то пришел сюда в сомнениях? Видимо так, раз решил оставить для себя возможность вернуться, или все же, если пойти вдоль лент, я смогу найти труп?   
       Шаг за шагом я уходил все дальше от туристической тропы. В порывистом движении моя рука поднялась, и дрожащие пальцы скорее нащупали под одеждой круглый кулон. Там, под выпуклым стеклышком — портрет девушки и розы.   
       Самшит и пышные сосны наполнили здешний сырой воздух густым хвойным ароматом, но поверх гниющей листвы, мягко обволакивая каждый причудливо изогнутый корень или низкорослый куст, стелился совсем иной запах. Под тенью одиноких валунов, в покрытых мхом пещерах и в таинственно шепчущихся кронах деревьев смердело ледяной смертью.

       Я долго блуждал в поисках идеального места; иногда даже присаживался у приглянувшегося мне дерева и долго смотрел вверх, представляя, как буду висеть здесь, а позже, когда меня найдут и снимут, брезгливо касаясь страшной борозды на вздувшейся шее, и поспешно кремируют, возможно кто-нибудь из моих старых друзей все же отважится прийти сюда и оставит цветы в память о светлых днях, что у нас были в той прошлой жизни…  
       Так и не найдя подходящего дерева, я сильно опечалился. Быть может разумнее было принести с собой маленькую палатку или тент и устроиться здесь на последнюю ночевку? Наглотаться таблеток до тошноты и тихо умереть от усталости… Внезапно я отвлекся от размышлений, когда моя нога скользнула по чему-то гладкому, и мне пришлось остановиться. Посмотрев себе под ноги и сделав шаг в сторону, я увидел, что среди опавших листьев на черной земле блестела глянцем кем-то брошенная кредитная карта. Подняв голову, я сдернул капюшон и прислушался: вокруг по-прежнему царила звенящая тишина. Я обернулся назад и почувствовал, как меня всего постепенно начинает трясти.  
       Честно, я мечтал покончить со всем именно сегодня, поэтому мое напряжение доходило до крайней точки, и даже незначительная мелочь могла мгновенно вывести меня из себя. Черт возьми, сейчас или никогда! Чтобы не отвлекаться по пустякам, я вытащил из кармана джинсов свои старенькие наушники. Добавлю немного романтики под настроение. Пока я в нетерпении распутывал проводки непослушными пальцами, лес неожиданно оживился и вмиг помрачнел. Удары сердца били по барабанным перепонкам до глухоты, я старался не терять самоконтроль, маленькая капля вдруг упала на мою щеку, и я вздрогнул. Нарастающий шум мелкого, противного дождя вскоре заполнил все пространство между мной и этим зловещим местом, сумрак обступил лес плотной стеной, но я по-прежнему уверял себя, что не боюсь. Под нежные и тоскливые звуки фортепиано я двинулся дальше, ведь я люблю эту мелодию, и даже кроны деревьев, которые чернеющим сводом соединялись надо мной, теперь не казались мне такими пугающими.   
       Сердце где-то глубоко внутри меня продолжало судорожно сокращаться, как сумасшедшее, я по нескольку раз сглатывал пересохшим горлом, но так и не решался остановиться и наконец выбрать дерево. Шел и шел, не сворачивая по прямой, упорно веря в необратимый финал этого вечера, пока слева не возникло покрытое мхом старое дерево. За ним, прислонившись к стволу, кажется, стоял человек…  
       — Вы кто?! — мой испуганный голос сорвался на хрип, отчего я и сам не расслышал окончания слов.   
       Черная фигура оставалась неподвижной. Я решил, что это был мужчина. Не сразу, но я смог различить его большую голову, которую тот склонил набок, будто боязливо выглядывая из своего укрытия. Видимо человек не расслышал меня и тогда я собрался повторить свой вопрос, но стоило мне набрать воздуха в легкие, как до меня дошло страшное. Молчаливый господин, чья фигура скрывалась в тени, повесился на этом самом дереве, и теперь я смог отчетливо разглядеть, как под весом окоченевшего тела подкосились короткие ноги в мятых брюках, как плотно и безропотно мужчина прижался спиной к стволу могучего дерева. Самоубийца висел здесь в одиночестве которую неделю и, может быть, волонтеры отыскали бы его лишь на следующую осень.   
       Словно загипнотизированный я смотрел на несчастного, держа в дрожащей руке наушники, из которых вырывались шипящие звуки.  
       При виде этой некротической картины на меня внезапно навалился страх такой силы, что я попятился назад. Между мной и закоченевшим телом падали частые капли, они просачивались сквозь листву леса, который только сейчас раскрыл для меня все свои истинные прелести. Каждый нагнетающий звук, каждый мимолетный шорох стали мне ненавистны, монотонность мелкого дождя смешивалась с шумом наушников, я стоял, оглушенный, в десяти шагах от детища смерти и вдруг бросился бежать, назад, к людям!   
       Обратно на дорогу я выскочил грязный и совершенно мокрый от пота и дождя, вокруг не было ни души, я закричал во все горло. Закричал от отчаяния, обиды и злобы. С размаху бросил телефон на блестевший асфальт и заметался по кругу, совершенно ничего не соображая. Черный, вековой лес наблюдал за мной и грозно молчал.   
       Что же я наделал! Вернулся к точке отсчета! Я схватился за голову. Придется начинать все сначала, но одно я знал наверняка: туда, в чертово логово кровожадной природы я не вернусь. Не так я должен висеть. Кое-какие мысли тут же стали лихорадочно зарождаться в голове одна за другой, и потихоньку я пришел в себя, успокоился, поднял с дороги телефон. Экран у него треснул пополам, я поскорее запихнул его в задний карман брюк и зашагал к кафе, к тому времени уже закрытому.   
       «Трусливый ты сукин сын», — с горечью сказал я себе и сев под навес на ступеньки кафе, взвалил рюкзак на колени: «А денежки-то на обратную дорогу прихватил!»  
       Заглянув в кошелек пересчитал деньги: ровно четыре тысячи семьсот йен, столько стоил мой путь по возвращению с того света. Я усмехнулся, убирая кошелек в рюкзак. Но ничего не потеряно, решил я, просто попробую еще раз. 

       Кто бы мог подумать, что самоубийство может быть настолько нудным! Вновь закинув рюкзак на плечо, я побежал вниз по извилистой мокрой дороге, по которой сюда и пришел. Слева на небольшой парковке я заметил один-единственный автомобиль, скромно припаркованный под высокими елями. Не помня себя от радости, я подбежал к машине и из последних сил постучался в окно. «Простите! Здесь есть кто-нибудь?!» Я попытался заглянуть внутрь, но стекло оказалось таким грязным, что я ничего не смог рассмотреть. «Извините, вы не собираетесь отсюда уезжать?» Я посветил в салон телефонным фонариком, но внутри, как и ожидалось, было пусто, один лишь хлам на пассажирском сидении, мусор сзади, смятая куртка и спортивная сумка.   
       Рассмотрев салон, я выпрямился и скорее отступил на шаг назад. Машину бросили в спешке, на капоте скопилась грязная листва, окна запылились, как и зеркала. Неприметная машина-призрак видимо стоит здесь все еще в надежде дождаться возвращения хозяина, но тот, могу поклясться, уже никогда за ней не вернется. Я бросился бежать дальше не оборачиваясь.   
       Я стоял на остановке, трясясь от холода и ужаса почти час, наивно ожидая треклятый автобус, пока не понял, что автобусы уже вряд ли ходят в такой час. Тогда я попытался вызвать такси и заплатить из последних сбережений, только бы убраться отсюда, однако обиженный моим обращением телефон в последний раз мигнул мне треснувшим экраном, показал половину двенадцатого вечера и отключился. Я сипло засмеялся, вновь вышел на дорогу, обреченно посмотрел вдаль и пошел.   
       Не ночевать же мне на лавочке остановки — ночь обещала быть очень холодной, а вверх по дороге вроде как есть пожарная часть, где, я думаю, мне бы позволили переждать несколько часов до утра.  
       Я шел, мурлыча под нос какую-то мелодию. Деревья на моем пути все редели и редели, и в какой-то момент, когда облака, серые словно дым, бесшумно рассеялись, я глянул в сторону и заметил, что на фоне синего неба темный силуэт Фудзи, оказывается, все это время сопровождал меня точно верный пес. В благоговейном трепете я сразу же остановился и чуть было не пал на колени, быстро моргая и любуясь сияющей в темноте верхушкой горы. Мое тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, мои сцепленные, будто в молитве, дрожащие руки, тихий шепот ветра над головой и этот подземный грозный гул, будто бы вибрациями нисходящий от горы ко мне, к моим ногам — я стоял на месте и не знал, что мне делать. Может опять вернуться?  
       Вдалеке послышался приглушенный звук мотора. Я мигом вскочил на бордюр. Две фары вынырнули из-за поворота, небольшой грузовичок усердно тарахтел мне навстречу. Я выбежал на середину шоссе и отчаянно замахал руками. 

***

  
       Водитель грузовичка, господин Ивасаки, был так ошарашен моим появлением из ниоткуда, что сам предложил довести меня до ближайшего города. Когда я рассказал Ивасаки, что гулял в лесу вместе с небольшой группой людей, но потом отстал от них по своей невнимательности, а выбраться смог только поздним вечером, мужчина мне конечно не поверил. Я испугался, что вызываю слишком много подозрений. Ивасаки наверняка успел подумать, что я возможный потенциальный самоубийца и, как только мы приедем в Хатиодзи, он первым же делом отвезет меня в полицейский участок, поэтому я притворился таким беззаботно-болтливым, что не унимался целый час до тех пор, пока голос не сел от наигранного смеха. Когда я морально и физически истощился, то сказал Ивасаки, что хочу вздремнуть, на что тот просил располагаться, как мне удобно. Надев капюшон на голову и затянув его, я прильнул к окну и стал следить глазами за мелькающими деревьями и заброшенными магазинчиками, по небосводу плыла круглая луна, я закрыл глаза, доверив ей свое путешествие. Перед тем, как незаметно погрузиться в сон, я вспоминал белые иероглифы, шепот деревьев и молчаливый труп.  
       Господин Ивасаки осторожно разбудил меня, потормошив за плечо: «Эй, парень, вставай, Такао эки скоро откроется, доедешь прямиком до Токио».  
       Домой я вернулся злой, как черт. Тетка храпела в соседней комнате, я с облегчением сбросил портфель на пол прихожей рядом с ботинками, грязными от липкой земли. На коленке огромное черное пятно, это я упал, когда бежал по лесу и споткнулся о корягу. Под ногтями скопилась грязь, но даже умыться сейчас не было сил. Кое-как раздевшись, я рухнул в постель и моментально забылся сном. Этот день оказался не самым удачным.   
       И всю ночь мне снились белоснежные, точно фарфор, босые ноги, повернутые носками внутрь; они мерно покачивались над полом, сантиметрах в пяти.

       Не буду лгать, возможно, где-то в глубине души продолжала сидеть и тлеть крохотная надежда на то, что я передумаю, что еще будет прекрасная возможность остановиться, одуматься, в конце концов. Да... надежда была, но я душил ее, усердно душил всеми силами. На следующий день я оказался на восточном берегу Сумиды и зашел в любимый мамин магазинчик. Владелец, седой старик, продавал самые вкусные в Токио онигири. Сатоши-сан поприветствовал меня, и мне пришлось улыбнуться. Остановившись в дверях, я привычно огляделся: три полки, стоявшие ко мне ребром, сплошь заставлены мешками с рисом, сушеные водоросли томятся в полиэтилене, пара человек, шаркая ногами, задумчиво блуждает вдоль противоположной стены, словно тени. Не теряясь в предпочтениях, я взял, как обычно, несколько упаковок онигири с курицей, подошел к кассе, достав кошелек.   
       — Как поживаешь, Норио-кун? — морщинисто заулыбался Сатоши-сан. — Как твоя учеба?   
       Ах да, я все еще не признался ему, что меня давно исключили.  
       — Все хорошо, спасибо, — выдавил я из себя. Попытался улыбнуться, но вышло паршиво, уголки рта упрямо тянулись вниз.   
       Сатоши-сан назвал сумму, но мне не хватало пятидесяти йен. В кошельке не нашлось даже мелочи, что было печально. За мной уже заняли очередь, а пошарив по карманам, я так ничего и не нашел.  
       — Что, не хватает? — спросил старик, приподнимая густые седые брови. Я чуть виновато посмотрел в его узкие хитрые глазки. — Ничего страшного, потом занесешь, — добродушно отмахнулся он.  
       Меня в плечо ткнула чья-то рука, я обернулся на протянутую монетку, даже не взглянув на случайного покупателя рядом.   
       — Спасибо, — равнодушно буркнул я.  
       Взяв пакетик с ужином, я все же мельком глянул на того, кто стоял за моей спиной: удивительно белое лицо, тонкая полоска угрюмого рта. Я невольно поднял глаза выше и столкнулся с серьезным, если не суровым, взглядом. Высокий и широкоплечий молодой мужчина с красивыми раскосыми глазами, скуластый и гладковыбритый, я бы мог сказать, что лицо мужественное и красивое по-своему, но оно застыло в угрюмой усталости и не желало выражать никаких иных эмоций. И до чего же мне самому стало приятно видеть, что не один я сегодня в отвратном настроении!  
       — Всего хорошего! — уже более бодро бросил я, выходя из лавки. Человек, который вскоре изменит мою жизнь, не обратил на меня и малейшего внимания. 

       Но вот ведь как бывает, не одна, а сразу две! Две судьбоносные встречи в один день! Прошлявшись весь вечер по району и несколько десятков раз попытав счастье отыскать хотя бы одну незапертую дверь на крышу многоэтажки, я возвращался домой, размышляя, что может это к лучшему. Конечно, своя прелесть в этом тоже была, сброситься с тридцатого этажа, уйти красиво, переполошив пешеходов, и мелькнуть мелкой строчкой внизу вечернего выпуска новостей, но я поморщился, представив свое разлетевшееся на окровавленные куски тело. Все же лучше что-нибудь другое. Мой взгляд проследил за проехавшей через голубой мост машиной. И тогда я замер. Замер всем телом, оцепенел и уставился за ограждение. За ним, ниже, так заманчиво мутнела вода, что ноги сами понесли меня к скользким и холодным перилам. Я вцепился в них и нагнулся вперед, сгорая от любопытства. Двадцать пять метров или больше. Не так уж и много, но если сигануть головой вниз, может, все получится? Ради такого я очень постараюсь утонуть. Вот если бы я был сейчас пьян! Фатальный исход был бы неизбежен. Я так и стоял над этой пропастью, пока внизу проплывали небольшие катера, никто меня не замечал, и я не замечал никого.   
       Сумерки вечера сгущались, плавно перетекая во мрак глухой ночи, машин становилось все меньше, резко похолодало. Вдалеке извилистая река и мосты над ее ребристой поверхностью уже сонно растворялись в серой дымке. На мгновение я представил, если это случится, то каким меня найдут? Закоченевшие ледяные руки сложат на вздувшейся груди: в легких полным-полно воды и осадок прилип к их пористым стенкам, в моих светло-желтых волосах запуталась скользкая тина, а губы приобрели красивый сливовый оттенок. Боже, какие это были губы! Заострился мой нос и впали бледные щеки, лицо неестественно гладкое, оно подобно воску, и отныне вечным сном прикрыты тонкие веки. Прозвучит странно, но я почти пожалел о том, что не увижу своих безмятежно сомкнутых ресниц. И все же этот образ прекрасен.   
       Мечтания с головой захватили мое воображение, и тут я распахнул глаза. Все тело содрогнулось от столь явственных картин. Сердце защемило тоской. Я смотрел в водную муть сверху вниз немигающим взглядом. Больше ждать было бессмысленно. Будто бы во сне, я перекинул ногу за перила.  
       — Ну какой же трус паршивый.  
       Голос прозвучал так внезапно, что я вздрогнул, остановившись на полпути, и удивленно обернулся. Из темноты вырисовывалась высокая черная фигура. Некто вышел на свет фонаря, приближаясь ко мне, я совершенно не знал, чего ожидать. Продолжит ли он меня оскорблять или попытается отговорить? Человек брезгливо сплюнул.  
       — Что? — с глупым лицом выдавил я, застигнутый в самый неподходящий момент.  
       — Я сказал, что ты херов трус и, кстати, еще и последний бездельник. — Повторил никто иной, как покупатель из магазинчика Сатоши. Его звали красивым именем Рюу, Курода Рюу, но тогда он был для меня всего лишь грубым незнакомцем, который громил мою очередную попытку суицида.   
       Курода холодно взглянул мне прямо в глаза и пошел дальше. Такого поворота событий я не ожидал. Он видел, как обезумевший от горя человек собирается покончить с собой в эту грустную беззвездную ночь, но вместо того, чтобы испугаться и броситься оттаскивать меня от перил, он напоследок послал меня к такой-то матери, перешел на восточный берег и исчез. Я застыл, присев с перекинутой ногой, вцепившись в злосчастные перила и продолжая сверлить взглядом темноту, в которой только что растворился этот странный, не похожий ни на кого человек. Я проводил его взглядом до конца моста, но так и не нашелся, что ответить на эти слова.   
       Поведение незнакомца обескуражило меня, суицидальное настроение развеялось, потому что оно было уничтожено резким замечанием этого проходимца, и я с тяжким стоном перелез обратно за парапет. В этот момент меня ослепило светом фар, по мосту пронеслась машина, но никто не заметил моего спасения. Я потер ладонь о ладонь, руки заледенели, только сейчас я понял, что продрог насквозь и буквально не чувствую пальцев ног. Обхватив себя за плечи, я еще раз настороженно обернулся в ту сторону, куда ушел Курода. Его слова, пробудившие меня от смертоносной неги, засели у меня в голове, но я никак не мог понять, почему этот человек меня так возненавидел. За что?  
       После этой странной встречи я удивительным образом сменил приоритеты и решил во что бы то ни стало отыскать Куроду, смело перенося день «Х» на какую-нибудь из последующих недель. Это несложно, я еще мог потерпеть, а вот повидаться со странным господином хотелось нестерпимо и как можно скорее, сейчас! Он показался мне по-настоящему особенным: в его фигуре, движениях было что-то завораживающее, хищное, цепкое, опасное, от повелительного тона его голоса я замирал и будто бы глох, клянусь тебе, а от прожигающего взгляда слабели колени. Он смотрел сквозь людей, но меня заметил и выделил среди прочих. Я решил, что передо мной открывалось самое настоящее предсмертное путешествие, немного наивное, но возможно оно превратится в настоящую авантюру. А чего мне терять?  
       В толпе я искал Куроду глазами, вечером и утром вился вокруг магазинчика Сатоши, по нескольку раз в день ходил на противоположную сторону моста, но Куроды нигде не было. Знаешь, в тот момент мне стало так обидно. Идиотская идея отыскать человека в таком огромном городе! Я опустил руки. Да и что я ему скажу? Что он грубиян и конченый человек, потому что не бросился меня спасать? Хотя ведь именно это он и сделал, остановил от смертельного шага в небытие. Удивительный человек… может у него будет еще парочка советов для такого бездельника, как я? Вот это я, наверное, и хотел бы с ним обсудить…  
       Но не думай, что я изменил своей идее о самоубийстве. Я уже не могу отступиться от этого, а потому я всего лишь решил дождаться более подходящего для этого интимного дела случая.

       В один из следующих вечеров в шумной кафешке, где собирались толпы хихикающих школьниц и мамаши с неугомонными детьми, неожиданно нарисовался и я. Мрачный и осунувшийся, под стать настроению. Женщина за столиком при входе отвернулась от меня в другую сторону. Мне было все равно. Я быстро нашел себе пустое местечко в укромном уголке и заказал самое большое мороженое с ягодками клубники и бананом, легкими взбитыми сливками и тонкой вафельной трубочкой. Кажется, такие вещи помогают справиться с депрессией? Но видимо не с такой черной и вязкой, как у меня, однако я вдруг усмехнулся этим мыслям нервно и так резко, что девчонки за соседним столиком замолкли и бросили на меня испуганные взгляды. «Шизик», — решили они, ну а я с задумчивой тоской обернулся к окну, ожидая свой заказ. Спустя пару минут официантка незаметно появилась за моим плечом и поставила передо мной огромную башню из мороженого, фруктов и сливок в прозрачном толстом стакане:  
       — Приятного аппетита! — весело сказала она.  
       Я лишь кивнул и перевел взгляд на серебряную ложечку рядом. Мне жаль, но это потрясающее мороженое подали слишком поздно, я уже успел с головой погрузиться в свои драгоценные суицидальные надежды. Я так и продолжал тупо пялиться на эту огромную клубнику, не желая в этот момент ровным счетом ничего.   
       Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Одни люди освобождали столики, другие занимали их места, посетители оживленно разговаривали, заливисто смеялись, удивлялись, шутили, белоснежная башенка моего мороженого, покрытая розовым сиропом, медленно кренилась вбок. Когда сладкие капли стали бесшумно падать на столик рядом с салфеткой, я все же взял в руку ложку и зачерпнул растаявшей жижи, прикусил ложку зубами, сильно сдавив челюсти. Клубника безвозвратно утонула на дне стакана, по моим щекам потекли горячие слезы.   
       Спустя полчаса унылого сидения в шумном кафе, куда я категорически не вписывался, я собрался было уходить. Столики все еще были заняты, хоть за окном и смеркалось. Я медленно встал из-за стола, чтобы оплатить так и несъеденное мороженое, как вдруг буквально перед моим окном быстрым и решительным шагом пронесся Курода, облаченный в темно-синее пальто. Я только успел различить его профиль с выразительной горбинкой на носу, как он тут же скрылся из виду. Мигом вывалив все деньги, какие были в кошельке на стол, я бросился к выходу, боясь, что снова упущу его. Оказавшись на улице, я помчался за ним следом, даже не зная, как его окликнуть. Курода черной тенью то исчезал, то вновь появлялся среди безликих прохожих, мимо меня с грохотом проносились грузовики и гудели легковушки, я сталкивался на узком тротуаре с колясками и неповоротливыми пешеходами, но Курода равнодушно свернул за угол. Проклятье!! Мне было необходимо хотя бы посмотреть на него, может быть, в последний раз. Эти красивые раскосые глаза, я хотел их видеть снова! Я поклялся себе, что если не встречусь с ним, то покончу с собой сегодня же, однако все еще могло измениться, так что планы на вечер оставались под большим вопросом. И знаешь, самое интересное, я даже представить себе не мог, чем обернутся для меня последующие действия.   
       Забежав за угол, я оказался напротив магазинчика онигири. Я был уверен, что мой незнакомец пошел именно туда, поэтому без лишних колебаний направился к лавке. Оказавшись внутри, я никого не обнаружил, даже старик куда-то подевался. Я взволнованно крикнул, повернувшись к полкам:  
       — Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? Сатоши-сан? Вы здесь? Эй!  
       Позади, с улицы, донеслось тарахтение мотора, я глянул на небольшой грузовик, который тормозил перед самым входом в магазин, видимо привезя новый товар. В магазине было совершенно тихо, Сатоши не откликался. Поняв, что зашел не вовремя и не туда, я в последний раз глянул между полками, слыша в этой тишине лишь собственное тяжелое дыхание, однако на другом конце магазина совершенно внезапно показался Курода, чьих шагов я даже не слышал. Он не заметил моего присутствия, но когда поднял на меня взгляд, то остановился как вкопанный.  
       — Я нашел тебя, — с искренней радостью выдохнул я и даже попытался улыбнуться, но он не дал мне такой возможности. Курода одним четким движением за доли секунды вытащил из-за пазухи свою любимую беретту.  
       Я вытаращился на него во все глаза, и уже через секунду раздались выстрелы.  
       За моей спиной с оглушительным треском рухнула стеклянная витрина, я упал на пол и прикрыл голову руками, на меня градом посыпались мелкие осколки, зазвенели гильзы, а Курода продолжал стоять и палить во все стороны уже из двух пушек.  
       — Твою мать! — Курода быстро присел на корточки. Я на уровне инстинктов пополз к нему, потому что только так можно было выйти отсюда невредимым.  
       Не было времени что-либо спрашивать, я лишь закрывал уши, когда несколько парней выскочили из того самого грузовика и открыли пальбу из автомата. Выстрелы пистолетиков Куроды теперь звучали как хлопушки. Стоявшие на полках мешки с рисом задорно лопались один за другим, рис сыпался нам на головы, холодильники с газировкой и пивом разлетались на пенящиеся части, пока от них ничего не осталось, листья водорослей скользили по задымленному воздуху и опускались на мокрый пол, из-за поднявшегося грохота невозможно было разобрать ни единого чертового слова, здесь творился настоящий гастрономический хаос и я был в самом его эпицентре. Наконец Курода двинулся в сторону подсобки, и я последовал за ним. Пригнувшись, мы добрались до коридора, который вел к черному входу. Курода, выпрямившись во весь рост, на ходу спрятал пушки и плечом выбил дверь. На мгновение свет серого неба ослепил меня, но как только я почувствовал свежий воздух, силы захлестнули меня, и я юркнул в проем.  
       Впереди, совсем близко показался серый старенький Мицубиси. Не помня себя, я с небывалой ловкостью подпрыгнул, скользнул бедром по гладкой крышке капота и, соскочив у другой дверцы машины, живо нырнул в черный салон, где тут же встретился впритык с сердитым взглядом Куроды.  
       — Какого хера?! — он быстро завел мотор и только потом захлопнул за собой дверь. — Пошел вон!   
       — Да жми! Жми на газ! — закричал я что было сил, когда из разрушенного магазинчика кто-то выскочил на улицу.  
       От страха я опять пригнулся и прикрыл голову, даже не разглядев нападавшего, Курода без лишних вопросов вдарил по газам, и Мицубиси с визгом рванул прочь из злополучного дворика. На резком повороте, под гудки нескольких машин, мы выскочили на проезжую часть, Куроду занесло влево, он задел меня плечом, я наконец поднял голову и с хохотом обернулся к нему:  
       — Черт возьми! — воскликнул я, — что это было?!  
       Курода бросил на меня недовольный взгляд, но ничего не ответил, продолжая крутить руль из стороны в сторону. Каким-то чудом нас не подстрелили при побеге, а на пути к спасению мимо нас промчалось несколько ревущих полицейских машин, на которые Курода лишь равнодушно взглянул в зеркало.  
       Мы катались по городу около получаса, Курода несколько раз порывался меня выкинуть из машины, но я сопротивлялся, поэтому он перешел на угрозы. Я отмахивался и с любопытством разглядывал салон его автомобиля. Когда он завез нас в мрачный дворик и заглушил мотор, я понял, что совершенно не знаю этих мест.  
       — Выметайся.  
       Впервые я послушался и живо выбрался наружу, прильнул спиной к ближайшей холодной стене — оказывается я чертовски вымотался. От произошедшего пульс все еще стучал в висках, как товарняк, но я поймал себя на мысли, что действительно рад всему, что произошло. Темнело быстро, улицы уже залило электрическим светом, мои дрожащие колени подкашивались.   
       Курода, злой и взъерошенный, силой захлопнул дверцу, встряхнул головой и устало провел рукой по волосам. Мне показалось он чем-то раздосадован. Оставшись в тени, я смотрел, как он накрывает машину брезентом. Когда с машиной было покончено, Курода отряхнул руки и куда-то пошел. Я молча последовал за ним.  
       — Отвали, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. В голосе не было прежнего раздражения, только усталость.   
      — Я не могу.  
       Я ускорил шаг, увязавшись за ним.   
       — Ты не понял? Проваливай!  
       — Не могу!! — я и сам удивился, с каким внезапным отчаянием прозвучали эти слова, Курода тоже остановился и наконец посмотрел на меня.  
      Щелчок — и он вытянул руку вперед. Я не успел глазом моргнуть, как, доведенным до совершенства движением, Курода выхватил из кобуры свой пистолет и направил его точно мне в сердце.  
       — Вали, — процедил он. Вокруг нас не было ни души, лишь пасмурный небосвод и холодный ветер, с любопытством круживший вокруг нас. Курода продолжил с тем же нескрываемым раздражением: — Иначе я пристрелю тебя и сброшу в ближайшую канаву.  
       — Серьезно? — я нервно усмехнулся, глядя ему в лицо и делая шаг вперед. — На этой неделе я мог умереть несколько раз, — когда дуло пистолета уперлось мне в грудь, тягостное наслаждение наполнило конечности. — Но ты грубо вмешался в мои дела и изменил мои планы, так что теперь я вмешиваюсь в твои, понимаешь?  
       Курода замолчал, поджал губы, сосредоточенно посмотрел мне в глаза и черт знает, что в эту минуту творилось у него в голове, но я чудом выдержал этот взгляд.  
       — Мне плевать, что с тобой будет, — он колебался еще секунду, но убрал оружие, отвернувшись.  
       — Я собирался покончить с собой, — продолжил я, держась на расстоянии в несколько шагов, — но из-за тебя не смог!..  
       — Заткнись, ты что, не понимаешь?.. Отвали от меня, кретин!  
       Он раздраженно поправил воротник пальто, я видел, что еще немного и он взорвется, поэтому отстал от него на несколько шагов, не забыв при этом прикусить язык. Мы возвращались к нему домой. Шли быстрым шагом минут двадцать в полном молчании, словно не знаем друг друга, пока впереди не показалась стандартная невзрачная восьмиэтажка. Я запрокинул голову.  
       — Сегодня я пойду с тобой, — сказал я.  
       — Нет, — отрезал Курода.   
       — Пусти хотя бы переночевать. Мне некуда идти!   
       — Я сказал нет.  
       — Подожди, не отворачивайся от меня, прошу, нельзя же быть настолько равнодушным! — я сделал нервный вздох и затрясся от подувшего ветра. — Иначе я сделаю с собой что-нибудь ужасное, клянусь тебе! Не будь так жесток, умоляю.  
       Курода открыл дверь в подъезд и, не оборачиваясь, вошел внутрь. Я в два шага приблизился к двери и в который раз хвостиком проскользнул за ним следом.   
       Когда мы вошли в квартиру, Курода удивительным образом на некоторое время совершенно перестал обращать на меня внимание и занялся привычными для себя вещами; я же, боясь столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, переместился бесшумным призраком из коридора в ванную комнату с тусклой лампочкой и временно притаился там. В полумраке особо ничего не разглядеть, так что осмотр его халупы я отложил на утро, а пока хотелось хотя бы умыться и было бы неплохо попить горячего чая. Я открыл воду, взглянул на свое отражение и улыбнулся. Это был сон, самый настоящий сказочный сон. Опустив взгляд, я увидел одну зубную щетку, бритву, лосьон. Живет один, пронеслась мысль в голове и тут же пропала, когда Курода вспомнил обо мне, гаркнув «Крысеныш!»  
       Я мигом выскочил обратно в коридор, не сомневаясь, что зовут именно меня. Курода хватанул меня за шиворот, несильно, но с нескрываемым раздражением, и протолкнул вдоль коридора до приоткрытой двери.  
       — Переночуешь здесь, — он указал пальцем на старенький фиолетовый диван, одиноко стоявший поперек маленькой мрачной комнатки, — а завтра свалишь нахрен из моей квартиры и забудешь дорогу сюда, тебе ясно?  
       — Да-да, — благодарно закивал я и тут же рухнул на пружинистую поверхность дивана прямо в одежде: ни о каких подушках или одеяле речи уже не шло. Но стоит ли говорить, что я моментально уснул с дурацкой улыбкой на лице?


End file.
